The Perfect Hunt
by Megath
Summary: It's Samus VS Dark Samus VS the SA-X in a all out battle. It takes place after the events of MP2, but is also connected to the events after Metroid Fusion. It's in a alternate reality due to timeline issues. Constructive critisum would be appreciated.
1. Log 1The Accusation

_Opening log:_

It has been months since I fought The Ing on Aether. After that I helped the Federation fight the space pirates over phazon. That was until that day when everything changed. The impossible battles that I believed to be over, begun anew and once again I was the only one able to stop them. The following is my own personal log on the events. This log, unlike most I write, I have made sure to keep hidden from the Federation, for reasons you will learn. If you are reading this, I hope that you can use it to help you if the threat ever occurs again and know that you will be the only one that knows the truth.

_Log 1- The Accusation:_

I had just left the new orbital station that had been built above Tallon IV. The federation had asked me to guard it while it was under construction, as they felt it was a key location to study phazon, even with the source now depleted. It was as I was leaving however, that I received a distress signal from a federation space station. It was only a few metres out, but according to the distress signal, it was currently under heavy fire. I knew there was no time to waste. I quickly turned on my ships engines and flew to the station.

It took me only a few minutes to get there from my original location. When I did however, I found that the entire station was surrounded by space pirate vessels. I also saw however, that there were also many Federation ships in battle with them. At first I considered helping the ships in combat, but knew that my assistance would better be used in the station itself. I quickly flew past the chaotic battle that surrounded me and docked in the nearest bay.

Once I docked, I instantly jumped out of my ship in my Varia Suit, and was immediately met by a group of space pirate troopers. There were five of them in all, and it appeared as though they were waiting for me. I didn't have enough time to prepare for their attack, and they knew it. The leader of them was then about to attack, when he was hit from behind by a bullet. The other pirates then turned to find the source, only for all of them to be bombarded by the same type of ammunition. I raised my arm cannon for self defence and waited to see who it was.

After a few seconds, the ones responsible came forward, and a lowered my arm cannon. Three federation soldiers stepped forward. One of them quickly gave orders to the other two, causing them to run off. The third then walked up to Samus and said

"Samus. Thank god you're here! I am Lieutenant Colonel Davis! We knew that you would be coming and I was instructed to meet you. Now, the space pirates have taken over the bridge. I need you to go and get it back for us."

I nodded to the soldier. He then stated

"We also want you to try to retake control of our phazon supply. It seems to be the main target for the space pirate invasion."

I once again nodded and he then gave me a quick salute, running off to join the battle. I began to follow him but stopped as I saw a map downloading station. I knew it would be useful, so I quickly ran over and downloaded it into my visor. After giving it a quick look over, I decided to go down the right passage.

The first thing I saw when I opened the door, was a blinding flash of light from a plasma grenade. After the flash passed, I saw three Federation troopers dead before me. I ignored them and quickly ran forwards, seeing two space pirate grenadiers. I took them out with ease though, as they were no match for my plasma beam, evaporating upon being hit by it.

I then ran up to the next door, only to find that it was sealed shut from the other side. I was about to try to cut through with my plasma beam, when the entire station suddenly shook. I quickly checked my map to see that there had been a powerful explosion a few rooms ahead, equivalent to one of my own power bombs. I didn't have time to waste. I destroyed the door with a super missile, creating a large amount of smoke and dust in the entrance. I then checked my radar to find six pirates in the next room, and no one from the federation.

I knew that this was my chance. Using the dust to my advantage, I charged into the room and caught the pirates off guard. I saw the first two trying to carry a crate of weapons, and quickly froze them by using my ice-beam. I then finished them off with a missile just in time to move aside from a pirate bullet. I turned around and took care of him with a charged power shot. Afterwards I stopped moving, and became surrounded by the remaining three pirates. I gave them all a quick scan around me, and a small drop of sweat fell down my face. They were all commandos. They all then slowly began to move in on me. They all moved in slowly, not taking any chances. I knew that I didn't have time to waste fighting them, so I would have to use it.

I quickly entered my morph ball just as the three began to jump me. I then used a power ball to wipe them out. It did however; destroy multiple crates that were also in the room, causing chain explosions everywhere. During the chaos, the station's power then went out making the entire room dark.

I returned to my normal form and scanned the backup data base, while cross-referencing it with my map of the station. I found that my power bomb had created a chain reaction that reached the main power room, shutting it down. This also meant that none of the doors would work. This was good and bad, for while the pirates would be unable to advance further, the same applied to the Federation…and me.

I turned on my thermal visor and took a look around the room. After a few seconds, I found what I needed. It was a small vent shaft. Normally it would be venting air, but without power, it couldn't. I returned to my morph ball stage and blew it open with a bomb, and then I entered it and rolled to the next room. As I did however, I felt the aftershock of another explosion coming from the room where I had just left. I decided that was just another crate, and ignored it.

When I got to the next room, I found that the exit was located on the ceiling. This was fine with me, as I could use that to again to surprise the enemy that may be in there. I dropped out of it and landed in my normal form, with my thermal visor on and my arm cannon at the ready. What I saw though, was enough to make my eyes widen.

I was in the central phazon room, where most of the Federation's supply was normally kept. This was no longer the case however, as the last of it was drained before my eyes by someone who I thought never to see again. The entity then stopped floating in the air and gracefully dropped to the floor. It then turned to face me, and matched my arm cannon with its own. It was Dark Samus.

I quickly scanned her to confirm it, and afterwards tried to understand what I saw. I had just killed Dark Samus on Aether. Before I could question the issue further however she attacked me, using her phazon spreader. I ducked to avoid the attack and then looked back up again, only to find that she was gone.

I looked down at hands, wondering if I just hallucinated the whole thing. That thought quickly left my mind however, as the emergency red lights lit on, indicating that the self destruct had been activated. I accessed my computer to find that it was set for ten minutes, and that it had been done by someone with my own DNA. I knew who it was though, and didn't have to wait long for that person to return; for afterwards Dark Samus reappeared and resumed her attack on me. I knew that she was trying to keep me from stopping the explosion, as the control room was just beyond the next door. My eyes narrowed. I knew what I had to do.

I quickly fired a missile at Dark Samus, but it was blocked by a shield. I went over the data I had to find that the amounts of phazon inside her were even higher then the last time we thought, and without my own phazon source to counter it, I wouldn't be able to hurt her. She then fired a phazon laser at me, I parried to the side and tried to counter with my power beam, but it was useless. Dark Samus then began to glide toward me. I moved to the side and attempted to use my wave beam against her; again though it was useless. I decided that my only option was to get past her and get to the control room first.

I then ran toward the door, only to get shot in the back by Dark Samus. The bullet sank into me, causing me extreme pain, but I had to ignore it. I continued to run in the same direction, slower now, but still as determined. It was then that I felt the force of a laser drive into my back, and I collapsed to the ground. I slowly and painfully turned over to lay on back. My vision had become blurry, but I could still see Dark Samus standing over top of me. I guessed that there was only about three minutes left to stop the explosion, and that there was no chance of me doing it. Dark Samus chuckled and got ready to finish me off, when she was hit by another power missile. The last thing I saw then was Dark Samus turning around to see a familiar yet, unmistakable person standing there. Then all went black.

When I awoke I found myself in the station's infirmary. The power appeared to be back online, but there was still damage in the room from the attack. I tried to sit up straight, but found that I was unable to. After looking down, I saw that I was being restrained. I also noticed that I had been removed from my Varia suit, and that my pistol was also missing.

My eye movements must have then alerted the nurse that I was conscious, for she quickly ran over to the phone by the exit and said

"Sir, she's awake now. You can see her."

I decided that, rather then ask the nurse about my situation, I would wait to hear from whoever was now coming. It took only a few minutes for him to walk in. He appeared to be a Federation soldier of around forty, and was in his officer's uniform. He then said

"Samus, I am General Heaves."

I ignored the introduction and got to the point,

"How long was I passed out for and why am I restrained?"

The general answered

"You have been passed out for three days Samus. As for the reason for the restraints, I'm sure you can guess why."

I looked at him with eyes narrowed. He seemed to get the idea and explained

"Samus Aran, you are officially under arrest for treason against the Federation, and for assisting the Space Pirates in the raid."


	2. Log 2The Hunt Begins

Log 2-The answers:

Log 2-The Hunt Begins:

I looked at the general with shocked and angered eyes. He looked back at me his, which remained calm and professional. I quickly stated

"What are you saying!? I didn't help the pirates!"

The general raised an eyebrow at me, the first sign of emotion in him; which I knew wasn't good for me. He then answered

"Oh really? I think you did. In fact we also have concluded that you stole top secret information from us while in the process of the raid."

I looked at him and said plainly

"No I didn't."

"Oh really? Well then why don't you explain this."

The general then pulled out a small remote. After pushing a button on it, a screen appeared on the wall a crossed from me. He then hit the button again to have it show images of someone in the station bridge. The power was currently off, but both the cameras and control panel were running off the backup generators. That wasn't what caught my eye though. What I couldn't stop staring at, was the person at the controls. The person was currently setting off the self destruct program for the station and at first I couldn't believe who it was, but then the person turned so I could see their front side, and I knew there could be no mistake. The person…was me.

I watched as the impostor then looked at the camera, as though it was looking right at me from where it was. It then raised its arm cannon at the camera, and fired. Afterwards the screen became static.

Both the nurse and the general then looked to me, waiting for a response. I could think of nothing to say except the truth

"That isn't me! I never made it to the bridge! I was fighting Dark Samus!"

"Yes, I know all about your encounter with Dark Samus." The general stated as be hit another button. The screen then displayed the battle between me and Dark Samus. I hated to watch it though. Seeing myself lose so horribly was a personal insult. Again though the camera went to static; what I found strange however was it was right before the appearance of whoever had fired at Dark Samus before I passed out. I found this odd, and began to get the feeling that I was being set up.

The general then showed another image of me that I remembered. It was of me and the three pirate commandos, however like the other two it went blank right before the critical moment, which in this case was when I used my power bomb on them. This one however, came back to life to show the after effects of the bomb, killing the stations power. The pirates were no longer on the screen, and I assumed that the general would think that they went off to do other things.

"Are you ready to face the evidence yet Samus?" The general asked me.

I gave no response. He knew what it meant and continued showing footage. The next was again of me, only I did not remember it. It showed me in one of the stations hallways and being in the middle of a battle. This time however, I was attacking the Federation troopers in the room, instead of helping them. I then asked the general

"Where is that taken from?"

The general stated

"It is from sector 32-A, on the west side of the station, but I bet you knew that already didn't you?"

I ignored the general's statement as I now knew I had been set up. I had traveled along the west side of the station the entire time, meaning that the person there wasn't actually me, but someone else. My thoughts were cut short however, as the camera again went blank just as the person walked out of the room, ignoring the blood stained room and it's corpses.

The general then said

"I have a lot more of footage besides this. It is clear that you attacked us in aid of the pirates. Why I can't say, but that is the truth."

Samus then realized something, and stated

"If I did indeed betray the federation, then why would I remain here?"

The general then replied

"After you activated the self destruct you were defeated by Dark Samus. It is because of that that we were able to capture you."

I looked at the general, my eyes locking with his. I knew something was wrong here, and I knew what I had to do.

"Give me a chance to prove myself." I said "I know I was setup, and I can prove it if you let me."

It looked as though the general was about to decline the request, when the nurse leaned over to his ear and whispered something into it. The general nodded and signalled the nurse to leave the room. Afterwards, he rubbed his hand through his dark, military cut hair and thought. I continued to lie where I was, not making a sound. Finally he answered

"Very well Samus. Normally I would never allow such a thing but…I can't ignore the service you have provided us over the years. There will of course however, be conditions."

"Name them." I demanded.

"First, you will have to be under watch at all times, to make sure that you don't try to run off."

I nodded reluctantly. While I hated the idea of being watched, I knew that I was in no position to object. I then waited as he continued to speak

"The second condition is that you are not allowed to use your power suit."

I froze from what he said

"What? Why not?"

"Because if we were to return it to you and you were indeed a traitor to us, then imagine what the consequence would be on our end. I'm sorry, but you will have to do it without your power suit."

I was about to argue, but knew that it was pointless. My current power suit was technically theirs anyway, as they had remade my original model for me based on the data they had on it after what happened on the S.L.L.R. Space station. After I received it from then, I had also given them my fusion suit for study. I never found out what happened to it.

I then nodded reluctantly to the general. He nodded back and untied my restraints, allowing me to leave. He then said

"Go to your ship Samus. I'm sure you will be pleased with who you find waiting for you there."

I gave the general a suspicious look, and then took off to my ship. When I reached the infirmary door however, I stopped and asked

"General, what was it that the person took?"

The general then stated

"I'm sure that you know."

"No I wouldn't, seeing as how I am innocent."

"If you really are, then it is better that you don't know Samus."

I hesitated, wanting to ask about it further, but then continued off to my ship.

When I arrived there; I didn't notice anything different about my ship. I also didn't see anyone there. I stepped in side and sat in the pilot's seat. When I did though, the ship came to life. I jumped slightly, due to the fact that it had never done that before.

"It's been a long time Samus."

I jumped again at the sound of the mysterious voice, looking around to see where it was coming from. The voice then spoke again

"It's alright Samus; I'm not going to hurt you."

After hearing the voice a second time I knew who it was, and relaxed in my chair. I then looked at my main screen as an image of the A.I. appeared and I said

"Yes it has been too long."

The A.I gave a stiff nod and said

"I have been informed of the situation, and like you I believe you are innocent. In fact, I believe I know who the impostor truly is."

"Who?" I asked

"Why my dear, it would be the only one capable of copying you so precisely. I believe it to be the SA-X."

My eyes widened at the name. They then quickly narrowed however; as I knew the situation had become that much more serious.

"Do you have proof?" I asked

"Yes, but not enough to make an accurate assumption, which is why we must track it down."

I nodded asked

"What do you think we should do then?"

The A.I. then responded

"I think that we should find out for sure who this impostor is, and clear your name. Any objections lady?"


End file.
